Partial funding is requested for a research conference entitled, "Mechanisms of Carcinogenesis" to be held July 19 through July 24, 1987, at the Vermont Academy in Saxton's River, Vermont. This conference will be held under the aegis of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), and will include nine major scientific sessions, as well as poster presentations. The meeting will focus on genetic determinants of multistage carcinogenesis, transforming oncogenes and their products, signal transduction and mechanisms of drug and heat resistance, and will bring together 41 invited speakers from the United States and abroad, who are presently working in very rapidly moving areas of cancer biology. The invited participants represent a diverse group of outstanding investigators in the fields of molecular biology, experimental pathology, biochemistry and cell biology, some of whom have additional training in medicine. Even though the focus of this meeting deals with cancer biology, some of the specific topics to be addressed involve cellular and biochemical mechanisms which apply to general medicine and aging, as well as another disease state, heart disease. The conference will be advertised to other participants beginning in the fall of 1986, and 109 additional applicants will be accepted. The limited number of participants, the intimate atmosphere at the Vermont Academy, and the diverse backgrounds of the invited speakers should maximize interdisciplinary communications and contribute to a very informative and interactive meeting on the mechanisms of carcinogenesis.